derricgobournejrfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhythm
Rhythm is the second studio album by american recording artist Derric Gobourne Jr. It was released on August 4, 2010. The album received mixed reviews from contemporary music critics, most of them comparing it to The Jackson 5's material. Rhythm was more successful on the music chats than Gobourne's previous studio album, having charted within the top ten of the Billboard 200. Internationally, the album was less successful, peaking at number twelve in Canada, while charting within the top 200 positions in Australia and France. Worldwide, Rhythm has reportedly sold 5 million units. The album released one single, "Someone Put Your Hand Out", which was a commercial success on music charts, peaking at number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100, giving Gobourne his first no. 1 hit. "Rhythm" also charted within the top ten in other terrortories worldwide. "Looney Goons" was planned to be released, as the second single from the album, but canceled for unspecified reasons. Rhythm Studio Album by Derric Gobourne Jr. • Released: August 4, 2010 • Recorded: November 2009 - February 2010 • Genre: R&B, soul • Length: 31:31 • Label: Def Jam • Producers: August Alsina, Kanye West, Big Boi, Teyana Taylor, Cesa, Verse Simmonds, Derric Gobourne Jr. Singles 1. "Somone Put Your Hand Out" Released: July 2, 2010 Music Rhythm was recorded from 2009 to 2010. It has six producers and is executivly produced by Derric Gobourne Jr. Writers for the ten tracks Rhythm has includes, Robin Thicke, Sean Hurley, Rod Temperton, Derric Gobourne Jr. and Paul McCartney, among others. Rhythm has R&B, contemporary pop rock and soul musical styles. The album contains tempos ranging from 69 beats per minute on "The Lady in My Life" and 130 on "Check Up". Release and Reception The album was released by Def Jam Records, his second studio album on the label, in August 2010. As part of promotion, "Someone Put Your Hand Out" was released as the lead, and only single in July 2010. "Somone Put Your Hand Out" was a commercial success worldwide, generally charting within the top-10 and top-20 positions on the music charts. The song peaked at number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100, which was Gobourne's first, of what would be 13 songs, to top that chart during his career. "Someone Put Your Hand Out" also charted the "Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks" and "Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Tracks" at number three and five. "Someone Put Your Hand Out" charted within the top-10 on the "Dutch Top 40" chart, peaking at number two and seven on the "UK Singles Chart", as well as charting at number 14 in Austrailia. "Looney Goons" was planned to be the second single, but was canceled for unspecified reasons. Rhythm ''was more succesful on music charts in both the United States and worldwide compared to Gobourne's previous studio album. The album peaked at number five on the United States Billboard 200. On January 13, 2011, ''Rhythm ''debuted on the ''United Kingdom Albums Charts ''at it"s peak position, number 17. The album remained within the country's music music chart's top 50 positions for seven consecutive weeks. On January 1, 2011, the album was certified silver by the ''British Phonogarphic Industry ''for shipping 60, 000 units across the United Kingdom. The album has reportedly sold over 5 million units worldwide. The album generally recieved mixed to positive reviews from contemporary music critics. Lindsay Planer of ''Allmusic ''gave ''Rhythm ''a four out of five star rating. Planer cited "Somone Put Your Hand Out" as being "one of ''Rhythm's better deep cuts" and "Check Up" as being a "winner" while describing "Dry" as being a "lesser note" for the album, having felt that the song contained a "hoplessly 'dated message'". Planer noted that one "interesting shift was the lack of participation from the Def Jam hitmaking machine known collectivley as Kanye West". Vince Alleti of Rolling Stones magazine gave the album a two out of five star rating. Alleti noted that while the album "a good deal of more original material" it has nothing luscious as 'I Can't Help It' or 'Teardrop'," but, "it's on the whole a much stronger album then the first." He noted that in "Someone Put Your Hand Out," Gobourne had a "suprising amount of feeling" in his vocal performance. Leah Greenblatt, of Entertainment Weekly ''gave the album a "B" grade. Greenblatt commented that "Somone Put Your Hand Out" was a "testament to his talent" and added that the album would "always be defined" by that song. Track Listing 1. Intro (Written by Robin Thicke and Sean Hurley) (4:23) 2. The Lady in My Life (Smooth Jazz Version) (Written by Rod Temperton) (3:59) 3. I Scream for Love (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr. and Paul McCartney) (6:37} 4. Ain't That a Shame (featuring Damian Marley and Busta Rhymes) (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr.) (4:16) 5. Looney Goons (Written by D'Banj, Redman, Eletrick Red) (2:26) 6. Summer Feelings (Writtenn by Derric Gobourne Jr.) (3:36) 7. Somone Put Your Hand Out (Written by Michael Jackson and Teddy Riley) (5:25) 8. Dry (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr. and Fabulous) (3:39) 9. Check Up (Pusha T, Gerunimo Da Prince, and Frank Ocean) (3:24) 10. All My Love (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr.) (2:33) Deluxe Edition 11. Someone Put Your Hand Out (Demo) (Written by Michael Jackson and Teddy Riley) (5:25) 12. P.Y.T. Alert (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr.) (5:59) 13. I Scream for Love (Demo) (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr.) (3:02) 14. Hypnotized (Hazel Eyes) (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr.) (6:04) 15. All This Love (Written by El Debarge) (5:52) 16. More Than a Woman (featuring Calvin Harris) (Written by Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb) (4:15) 17. Didn"t I (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr. and Quilly Millz) (3:36) Outtakes: *Rhythm (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr.) *What's Hot (Written by Triple C's and Quilly Millz) *Don't Love Me (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr. and The Roots) *Questions (Written by Redman) *Whatever You Want (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr. and The-Dream) *Us (Written by 2 Chainz and YG) *In My Eyes (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr.) *Open to the Idea (Written by August Alsina) *Perfection (Written by Derric Gobourne Jr. and Young Jeezy) Charts and certifications Charts Charts (2010/2011): *Chart: ''French Albums Chart Peak position: 162 *Chart: UK Albums Chart Peak position: 17 *Chart: U.S. Billboard 200 Peak position: 5 *Chart: U.S. Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums Peak position: 4 Certifications *Country: United Kingdom Certifications]] (sales thresholds): Silver Personnel *Derric Gobourne Jr. - vocals, executive producer *August Alsina - producer *Kanye West - producer *Big Boi - producer *Teyana Taylor - producer *Cesa - producer *Verse Simmonds - producer